


Последний Рубикон

by Waka_Baka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waka_Baka/pseuds/Waka_Baka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>День у Маюзуми не задался с самого утра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний Рубикон

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон и альтернативные профессии.  
> Фик был написан на ау-фест "The Rainbow World. Другие миры" специально для команды Ракузан.  
> Беты: Анку-эль, Джонни Рождество

Маюзуми никогда не видел, чтобы в книжном магазине творился такой ад. Очередь расстроилась, люди кричали и пытались перепрыгнуть друг через друга, чтобы прорваться вперед. Сложно поверить, что у Като Такуи столько поклонников, и все они всего лишь хотели купить его новую книгу. Маюзуми мрачно наблюдал за попытками сотрудников магазина сдержать толпу и не решался пройти дальше противокражных рамок. Несколько секунд он соображал, так ли нужна ему эта книга и решил, что да — все-таки нужна. Иллюстрированное издание с подписью автора продавали только в этом магазине, и можно было вернуться на следующий день, но Маюзуми видел, как с прилавка сметают экземпляры и сильно сомневался, что до вечера здесь что-нибудь останется. Не желая ждать, пока последнюю копию купят у него на глазах, Маюзуми вдохнул побольше воздуха и нырнул в толпу.

Дальше все просто. Нужно только поддаться стадному инстинкту и позволить нести себя вперед. Через минуту толпа сама вынесла его к нужному стеллажу. Иногда способность сливаться с массой Маюзуми даже нравилась. Он заприметил томик, за который еще никто не схватился, протянул руку и собирался уже понести его на кассу, как неожиданно встретил сопротивление, будто книжка была приклеена к полке.

— Здравствуйте, Маюзуми-сан, — сказал голос, показавшийся знакомым.

Маюзуми присмотрелся, выискивая источник звука. Взгляд Маюзуми заскользил вверх по руке, державшей книжку с другой стороны. Она была явно мужской, и от прилагаемых усилий на ней четко проступили мышцы. Наручные часы, острый локоть, плечо в коротком рукаве, узкий подбородок. Серьезный и очень решительный взгляд больших светлых глаз.

Секунду Маюзуми вспоминал, где уже такое видел, а потом до него дошло. Последний год в школе, Зимний Кубок, дурацкое и обидное поражение. Маюзуми оглянулся на стеллаж с книгами, но он уже опустел, а тот томик, на который он было нацелился, крепко сжимал пальцами Куроко Тецуя.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — прошипел Маюзуми, терпя натиск толпы. Хотелось презрительно бросить книжку Куроко в лицо, но теперь покупка становилась делом принципа и уступать сопернику, пускай и бывшему, очень не хотелось.

— Я проспал, — в его голосе послышалось что-то, похожее на досаду. — И я очень спешу. Поэтому, пожалуйста, отпустите руку.

— С чего это? Я взял ее первым.

— Вообще-то нет. Просто вы не заметили, — Куроко вздохнул, придержал локтем другой руки книги, которые держал подмышкой. Судя по обложкам — сборники детских сказок. Маюзуми приподнял бровь.

— Может, не будем выяснять, кто был первый? — так мирно, как только мог, предложил он. — Я дам ее тебе почитать, если хочешь.

— Вынужден отказаться.

То, как он говорил и как смотрел, доказывало — он готов биться за эту несчастную книжку не на жизнь, а на смерть. Маюзуми не мог скрыть, что порядком удивлен. Он потянул книгу на себя, но Куроко не ослабил хватку. Маюзуми чертыхнулся, жалея, что потратил время на бессмысленный разговор. Люди кругом толкались и галдели, как стая прожорливых чаек. Продолжать спор не хотелось.

— Отдай, — даже не пытаясь быть вежливым, потребовал Маюзуми.

— Нет.

— Я отберу ее у тебя силой.

Бледное невыразительное лицо Куроко изобразило короткую усмешку. Маюзуми почувствовал, как краснеет от злости.

Этот недоносок что, смеется над ним?

— Вы этого не сделаете, — книжка выскользнула из вспотевших ладоней, и за ней исчезла худосочная фигура Куроко. — Я был рад с вами увидеться, Маюзуми-сан.

Маюзуми моргнул, попер к выходу, орудуя локтями, в надежде догнать Куроко на кассе, но ни там, ни где-либо в зале его не оказалось. Он так сильно сжал челюсти, что зубы заскрипели. Маленький гаденыш снова обвел его вокруг пальца.

Посчитав безмолвное бешенство пустой тратой энергии и нервов, Маюзуми выдохнул и смирился с поражением. Все равно книгу потом выставят на аукцион счастливцы, которым удалось приобрести сразу несколько экземпляров. Втридорога, конечно, но ее можно будет достать. Куроко не стоил того, чтобы Маюзуми засорял себе карму, но настроение было безнадежно испорчено.

«Я спешу», — раздраженно пробормотал Маюзуми, выходя из магазина. Девушки, мимо которых он прошел, удивленно оглянулись ему вслед. Он, между прочим, тоже спешил. У него уже недели полторы висела заявка на диагностику, до которой все не доходили руки. Присланный адрес вел к административному зданию — наверняка опять какой-то идиот смотрел порно на работе, нахватался вирусов и не мог обратиться к штатному программисту, боясь увольнения. Вообще-то Маюзуми специализировался на разгоне компьютеров, но, в основном, занимался неинтересной ерундой вроде переустановки системы и настройки оборудования.

Он немного заплутал в незнакомом районе — за два года жизни в Токио ему все еще было трудно сориентироваться — но скоро нашел нужный дом. Маюзуми несколько раз сверился с адресом, но ошибки быть не могло. Заказ поступил из детского сада «Подсолнух».

Пожав плечами, Маюзуми поднялся на крыльцо по разноцветным ступеням. Вокруг было подозрительно тихо, пусто и уютно для места, в котором собирались вместе сотни маленьких детей. Женщина на входе, вязавшая носочек, окинула его подозрительным взглядом, нахмурилась, не узнав в нем родителя или работника.

— Мне сказали, что у вас проблемы с компьютером, — поспешил объясниться Маюзуми.

Лицо женщины просветлело, она отложила вязание и встала.

— Ах, так вы наконец-то пришли. Идемте, я вас провожу, — она дежурно улыбнулась и поманила его рукой. — У нас сейчас тихий час. Постарайтесь не шуметь.

Маюзуми кивнул и молча последовал за женщиной. Они прошли по коридорам, обвешанным цветастыми плакатами, и вошли в большую комнату, стены которой украшали рисунки зверей, а на большом ковре разбросаны игрушки, которые неторопливо собирал в коробки Куроко, одетый в веселенький голубой фартук и с бейджем воспитателя на груди.

Маюзуми встал как вкопанный. В настолько нелепое совпадение просто не верилось.

— Куроко-сенсей, к вам пришли, — весело сказала женщина и посмотрела на Маюзуми.

Он даже не хотел представлять, какое у него было выражение лица. Куроко поднял глаза и, кажется, ничуть не удивился. Он слегка приподнял уголки губ и поклонился.

— Добрый день, — вежливо поздоровался он.

Наверное, делал вид, что они незнакомы. Маюзуми последовал его примеру, кивнул и покрепче перехватил лямку сумки.

— Где?

На лаконичный вопрос Куроко ответил лаконичным взмахом руки в сторону двери, на которой был нарисован большой серый кот. Не дожидаясь особого приглашения, Маюзуми направился в комнату персонала.

Обстановка здесь не сильно отличалась, разве что стены были однотонными, а на стенах висели графики дежурств и важная информация. Маюзуми отодвинул стопку детских рисунков и подтянул к себе клавиатуру. Как бы старательно не шумел процессор, экран не загорался. Маюзуми выдвинул громоздкую коробку и стал откручивать гайки с задней решетки.

— Простите, что оставил вас, мне нужно было поговорить с Хирамото-сенсей.

Маюзуми резко обернулся. Он не заметил, как за Куроко захлопнулась дверь.

— Ничего страшного, — он снисходительно посмотрел на него и отвернулся. Во внешности Куроко не было ничего интересного. Он почти не изменился со школы, не вырос и не повзрослел, только немного отрастил волосы, и теперь они не торчали в разные стороны, а лежали на голове гладкой воздушной копной. Не к месту подумалось, что они, наверное, мягкие на ощупь.

— Мне очень неудобно, что утром так получилось.

Маюзуми выронил отвертку и нахмурился. Он не хотел вспоминать о своей неудаче, а Куроко напомнил о ней будто бы специально.

— Забудь, — он наконец-то снял крышку и поковырялся во внутренностях процессора. Отключил кулер, проверил контакты, но экран по-прежнему не реагировал, чернея безразличной пустотой.

— Вам тоже нравится Като Такуя? — продолжил Куроко.

«Нравится»? Да он перечитал все его романы по нескольку раз и ждал выхода новой книги два года. Но даже пять будильников не помогли ему успеть к открытию магазина — авария в метро вынудила его добираться окольными путями. А потом книгу увели у него из-под носа, когда она уже была у него в руках.

— Он… интересный, — неопределенно ответил Маюзуми. Но Куроко, видимо, решил его добить.

— У него потрясающий стиль. Такой емкий. Он может уместить много смысла в короткие фразы. А его персонажи дышат и живут.

Обидно, но то же самое думал Маюзуми. Он симпатизировал немногословной манере письма, не терявшей при этом выразительности. Но, хоть Куроко назвал именно те черты, которые нравились Маюзуми, он не почувствовал, что обретает родственную душу. Он бы обсудил книги с кем угодно, но только не с Куроко.

— Не могу не согласиться.

— А чем вам нравится его творчество? — поинтересовался Куроко вполне искренне. Маюзуми знал это чувство — найти человека «в теме» довольно трудно, а поделиться впечатлениями хотелось. Но он не мог его разделить.

— Пожалуй… — он задумчиво возвел глаза к потолку, — та готовность, с которой он открывает свою душу читателю. Меня это поражает.

— А вы закрытый человек, Маюзуми-сан, — то ли вопросительно, то ли утвердительно сказал Куроко.

Маюзуми передернул плечами, как от холода. Еще не хватало, чтобы надоедливый коротышка ставил ему диагноз.

— В какой-то степени, — он отключил монитор, выключил тройник из сети. — Тебе понадобится новый компьютер. Материнская плата сгорела.

Куроко огорченно провел рукой по волосам.

— У нас здесь устаревшее оборудование. Для работы этого достаточно, но я не ожидал, что техника подведет. Данные можно восстановить?

— Теоретически, — осторожно ответил Маюзуми. — Но это займет время.

— Я бы не хотел потерять эти файлы.

Куроко даже не просил. Он ожидал, что Маюзуми беспрекословно согласится чинить его древнее железо. Хотелось закатить глаза. Нормальные люди держат самое важное на «облаке» и других подобных виртуальных хранилищах, но Маюзуми не удивился бы, если бы оказалось, что Куроко о них даже не слышал.

Он неохотно, но согласился.

Маюзуми было интересно, что за данные остались на этом динозавре. Какие грязные секреты скрывает Куроко Тецуя в своем шкафу? Может, это порнографические рассказы, сочинением которых он увлекается. Или фотографии обнаженных детей. В тихом воспитателе мог скрываться убийца, педофил и насильник, такие подозрения возникали сами собой, достаточно взглянуть в его глаза. Маюзуми так и видел, как он совершает самые страшные преступления, и все — ничуть не меняясь в лице.

— О чем вы думаете? — спросил Куроко, когда Маюзуми пришел чинить процессор на следующий день.

Голубой кролик за его спиной добродушно улыбался. Его будто срисовали с Куроко — у него были те же глаза прирожденного убийцы. Маюзуми помахал рукой, отгоняя странные фантазии.

— Странно, что ты выбрал такую профессию, — зачем-то сказал Маюзуми. Дети носились по залу, словно их совсем не смущал чужой человек. В педагогическом таланте Куроко Маюзуми убедился в тот же день — он мастерки угомонил поссорившихся мальчиков, не дав им подраться. Дети готовились гулять и одевались в желтые курточки и круглые шляпки на шнурке.

— В школе мы учили детей играть в баскетбол. Да и возиться с малышами мне всегда нравилось, — Куроко растерянно пожал плечами. — Приятно, когда тебе есть чем поделиться с другими.

Маюзуми скривился. Какие трогательные филантропические порывы. Сам он не мог похвастаться тем же, да и с детьми он общаться не умел.

— Я удивлен, как они тебя слушаются, — честно признался Маюзуми.

Куроко мягко улыбнулся, и вокруг глаз у него собрались морщинки. Мысли о том, что он мог оказаться плохим человеком, сразу же показались кощунственными.

— Многие так говорят. Мы вернемся через час, я предупрежу дежурного, чтобы дверь не запирали.

Он отвернулся и увел детей, выстроившихся парочками, как какой-то гамельнский крысолов. Маюзуми почувствовал облегчение. Он начал задерживать на нем взгляд дольше, чем положено, и намеренно что-то спрашивал, потому что негромкий шелестящий голос стал казаться ему приятным.

Работа затянулась. Маюзуми выдернули на срочный заказ, так что починку пришлось отложить еще на один день. В конце недели Маюзуми осознал, что сам растягивает восстановление данных. Он не заметил, как начал отвечать на вопросы Куроко распространенными предложениями, даже если в начале твердо решил его игнорировать. Но Маюзуми был злопамятным и не собирался делать вид, что Куроко его не раздражает. Хотя беседовать с ним, что ни говори, было интересно, и умением слушать он был не обделен.

Страшная тайна оказалась не такой уж страшной. Маюзуми обрыл все диски вдоль и поперек, но не нашел ничего компрометирующего. Компьютер был забит под завязку рабочими документами и фотографиями детей. На некоторых из них был снят и Куроко. В основном, такие фотографии были размытыми, и Маюзуми рассмеялся, дойдя до конца — снимки с ним тоже нередко получались нечеткими. Он вспомнил «я бы не хотел их потерять» Куроко и голос, которым он это сказал. Похоже, ему действительно нравилась эта работа.

Он перенес все данные на новый компьютер, выбитый Куроко у начальства, и собрался уходить.

— Что это? — Маюзуми сумрачно посмотрел на Куроко сверху вниз.

Он протягивал ему роман Като Такуи, иллюстрированное издание с автографом автора. То самое, что он вырвал у него тогда в магазине.

— В благодарность за ваши труды.

— Черт. То есть — не надо. Я уже заказал ее у перекупщика, — зачем-то соврал он.

Голубой кролик за спиной Куроко улыбался почти издевательски. Дети мирно спали в своих кроватках в соседней комнате. Маюзуми переступил с ноги на ногу, не решаясь принять подарок. Ну что ты застыл, ворчал внутренний голос. Он протянул руку и все-таки потрогал волосы Куроко, и они на самом деле были мягкими.

Он неловко ойкнул, когда Куроко резко шагнул вперед и пригвоздил его к стене. Жесткие сухие губы впились в рот, как будто хотели выпить из него жизнь. Маюзуми вытаращил глаза, заворожено глядя на целующего его Куроко, в голове у него что-то замкнуло и перегорело, а потом он стиснул его плечи руками.

Маюзуми ответил. Старательно, толкаясь языком и кусая губы. Не мог же он ударить в грязь лицом. Не было ни смущения, ни шока. Он удивился только, с какой легкостью смог переступить черту, за которой не было пути назад.

— Такая благодарность пойдет? — спросил Куроко, отстранившись лицом, но не телом. Его дыхание пахло малиновым чаем и конфетами. Он немного тяжело дышал, и глаза у него были темные и решительные.

В тот момент Маюзуми понял, что обречен. Куроко Тецуя поистине страшный человек.

— Не надейся, что отделаешься так просто, — ухмыльнулся Маюзуми. Он потянул Куроко за лямку фартука и увлек его в новый поцелуй.

Он больше ему не проиграет.


End file.
